Passeio no Parque
by Adda Monroe
Summary: Num belo domingo, Kyo convida Tohru para um passeio no parque e os coraçõezinhos dos dois vão a mil com a descoberta de uma linda paixão.


Tohru abriu os olhos quando a claridade do dia já não a deixava dormir

**Passeio no Parque**

Tohru abriu os olhos quando a claridade do dia já não a deixava dormir. Virou-se para o lado, esfregou os olhos e fixou-os no relógio: sete horas.

Bocejou e agradeceu a Deus por ser domingo. Sem escola, sem lição de casa... Tinha o dia todo pra fazer o que bem entendesse.

Sentou-se na cama e pela janela pode ver Yuki indo em direção à base secreta.

Resolveu colocar seu vestido azul de mangas bufantes, mas antes mesmo que tirasse o pijama alguém bateu à sua porta.

-Pode entrar. – Ela disse apenas, um pouco curiosa pra saber o que alguém queria com ela àquela hora. Seria para servir o café da manhã?

A porta abriu-se lentamente.

-Tohru, você já levantou?

Pôde então ouvir a doce que voz que embalava seus sonhos todas as noites. E sorriu.

-Bom dia Kyo! Acabei de levantar.

Os dois se observaram por alguns segundos. Ele também estava de pijama e Tohru sentiu-se um pouco constrangida por recebê-lo em seu quarto.

-Ahn... Eu sei que é um pouco cedo pra vir falar com você, mas... Antes que resolva fazer qualquer outra coisa, queria te fazer um pedido.

Que tipo de pedido faria Kyo, ainda de pijama, sair do seu quarto as sete da manhã em pleno domingo? Devia ser mesmo importante!

-Tudo bem. O que seria?

-Bem... É que o dia parece estar bem bonito para um passeio...

E ele parecia estar bem encabulado!

-O que você acha de passarmos o dia no parque?

-Ah, sim! Isso seria ótimo! – respondeu Tohru, já animada.

Kyo sorriu timidamente, porém, no fundo, sentia-se satisfeito. Passar um dia ao lado de Tohru seria mesmo ótimo. Mesmo porque, os dois não saíam juntos já havia algum tempo.

-Eu vou me arrumar. Podemos ir depois do café da manhã?

-Sim!

Na cozinha, os dois terminavam de comer quando Shigure resolveu dar às caras. Seu cabelo estava bagunçado e sua roupa, suja e amarrotada.

Kyo assustou-se.

-Credo Shigure! Cê tá parecendo assombração! Que olheiras são essas!

-Ah, doce juventude que ainda não experimentou os males e prazeres da vida!

Tohru ouvia tudo atentamente, tentando entender o significado daquilo.

-Do que cê ta falando?

-Estou falando de vocês. Seu ignorante!

Uma baforada com cheiro de pinga invadiu as narinas do garoto e ele imediatamente afastou-se para trás.

-Que cheiro horrível! – resmungou Kyo, tampando o nariz e abanando o mau-cheiro. – Você comeu a lata de lixo?

-Seu bobinho! Estou cheirando à "Noite com os Amigos!" – respondeu ele, cantarolando qualquer coisa que possa ter ouvido na noite passada.

Kyo resolveu não prolongar a discussão. Por dois motivos. Primeiro: porque Shigure já havia feito isso outras vezes. E segundo: porque seu domingo iria ser maravilhoso.

-Se... Senhor Shigure? – adiantou-se Tohru, levantando-se da mesa.

-Sim, querida? – perguntou ele com sorriso amável e fingido.

-Kyo e eu passaremos o dia fora. Então, se precisar de algo eu já posso deixar preparado.

Ele olhou para Kyo com sorriso malicioso e alguns de seus pensamentos obscuros começaram a circular por sua mente.

-Então quer dizer que os dois pombinhos passarão o dia fora? Não deixe que ele faça nenhuma sem-vergonhice com você, viu Tohru?

-Hã... – ela estava sem ação.

-E você Kyo! Cuide bem da nossa princesa e comporte-se como um cavalheiro!

-Ora, seu...!

-E não se preocupe comigo, Tohru. Apesar dessa enxaqueca insuportável, eu ficarei bem.

-E..e..enxaqueca! Precisamos de um remédio! – disse ela, já apavorada.

-Esqueça esse idiota! – disse Kyo enquanto a arrastava pra fora da casa.

-Não voltem tarde, crianças! – despediu-se Shigure, parado na porta.

Depois do telhado, o parque era o lugar que Kyo mais gostava de ir.

Tohru sabia disso porque ele havia te contado, certa vez. Disse que o cantar dos pássaros e o som do vento nas folhas lhe traziam tranqüilidade e paz.

Era mesmo um lugar muito bom pra passar o domingo. Havia um parquinho para crianças. Uma lagoa e calçadas que se estendiam pelo parque todo.

-Ainda bem que trouxemos nossas bicicletas! Não seria fácil andar tudo isso a pé! – exclamou Kyo.

-É mesmo!

Tohru estava muito contente por passar o dia ao lado de Kyo. Mesmo sendo tudo muito estranho... Além de acordar cedo num domingo, ele convidou-a para um passeio e ao contrário de sua expressão sempre séria, agora ele sorria com tanta naturalidade...

Não que ela não estivesse feliz por isso. Vê-lo tão livre e espontâneo a deixava muito alegre. Mas que era estranho, era!

Kyo avistou logo a frente uma barraca de sorvete. Foi freando a bicicleta e avisou Tohru para que ela também parasse.

-Vou querer dois sorvetes. – disse ele pegando a carteira que estava no bolso lateral de sua calça.

-Um de limão.

Tohru parou a bicicleta ao lado de Kyo.

-Do que vai querer? – ele perguntou.

-De morango. Mas pode deixar que eu pag... – ela já ia abrindo sua bolsa quando sentiu uma mão quente sobre a sua. Kyo olhou-a fixamente nos olhos.

-Eu vou pagar. – ele disse seriamente. Porém, ao ver Tohru pasma e corada não pode deixar de sorrir.

Pagou o sorveteiro, entregou o sorvete a ela e os dois seguiram caminhando e empurrando as bicicletas.

Tohru seguia pensativa e calada. Uma sensação estranha havia invadido seu peito. O olhar sedutor de Kyo, sua gentileza, seus sorrisos... Tudo estava perfeito demais pra ser verdade... Devia ser um sonho... Claro! Só podia ser um sonho! Ela tinha que acordar!

-AAAAAIIIIII!!

Kyo levou um baita susto com o grito de Tohru. Estavam caminhando tão tranqüilamente! Que grito era aquele, meu Deus! Até os pássaros assustaram!

-O que foi Tohru?

-Não é nada. – disse ela escondendo o braço.

-Como nada? O que tem aí?

Ela mostrou o braço e cabisbaixa respondeu;

-Eu me belisquei...

-Por quê?! – ele parecia indignado.

-Não... é que...

Kyo olhou atentamente para Tohru e sorriu.

-Ah, como vai senhorita Sorvete?

Ela fez uma cara interrogativa e só então sentiu que havia sorvete por sua boca e nariz.

Ao se beliscar, acabou batendo o sorvete contra a boca e se lambuzado toda! Mas que idéia essa a de se beliscar!

Já ia abrir a bolsa pra procurar um lenço quando Kyo segurou seu rosto com uma das mãos e a fez encará-lo.

Ele se aproximou dela e olhou firmemente em seus olhos. Tohru perdeu a noção de tempo e de espaço. Kyo parecia enxergar muito mais além. Ela podia sentir o olhar dele penetrando sua mente e sua alma.

De repente, ele fechou os olhos e Tohru não viu mais nada. Apenas sentiu o beijo suave e um gosto de morango e limão se fundindo numa nova essência.

Ele abriu novamente os olhos e os dois se separaram.

Tohru sentiu seu rosto queimar. Provavelmente, estava vermelha.

Num ímpeto, Kyo montou na bicicleta e saiu em disparada.

O que havia dado nele? Primeiro a beija e agora sai correndo feito um maluco? Ela não entendia mais nada! Mas, para qualquer efeito, resolveu segui-lo antes que acabasse ficando perdida. Afinal, o parque era bem grande!

-Kyoooo! Me esperaaaaa!! – gritava Tohru, pedalando feito uma condenada para alcançar o garoto.

Quando finalmente conseguiu fazê-lo esperar, eis que nenhum dos dois tinha coragem de dizer alguma coisa. Nem um comentário sequer. E mal conseguiam olhar um pro outro!

● **Pensamentos de Tohru:**

Minha nossa! Talvez fosse melhor ter ficado em casa. Eu sempre admirei muito o Kyo, mas ele é meu amigo. Como pude beija-lo? Eu nunca beijei na vida! Nem sei como é que se faz isso! Acho que é por isso que ele não quer falar comigo!Fiz algo errado e ele está bravo!! O que devo fazer? Me desculpar vai ser difícil... Porque estou com muita vergonha dele...

● **Pensamentos de Kyo:**

Que estúpido! Além de beijá-la sem mais nem menos eu saí correndo! Sou um idiota! Não devia ter feito isso. Agora a Tohru me odeia e nem olha na minha cara! Eu não devia! Não devia! Primeiro entro no quarto dela sem ninguém saber e a vejo com um pijama lilás levemente transparente. Depois não resisto àquela boca cheia de sorvete! Estou me sentindo o pior dos cafajestes! Acho que devo pedir desculpas a ela imediatamente! Mas como...?

Assim foi passando o dia. Pensamentos sobre pensamentos e nenhuma ação. Ambos respiravam fundo para iniciar alguma frase, mas desistiam no meio do caminho e voltavam a pensar.

O fim do passeio estava próximo. O sol já se punha e no céu, múltiplos tons de laranja e rosa coloriam as nuvens. Um espetáculo magnífico.

Resolveram deixar as bicicletas numa árvore e assistir ao pôr-do-sol encostados na cerca à volta do lago.

Somente assim, com um clima super-romântico de final de tarde é que os "pombinhos" conseguiram iniciar uma conversa.

-Me desculpe pelo beijo, Tohru.

-E..eu é que peço desculpas por não saber beijar e deixa-lo bravo! – disse ela reunindo toda a coragem que tinha. Afinal, isso não é coisa que se revele!

-Bravo? Mas eu não estou bravo! Eu gostei muito!

-Eu também gostei!

A exaltação dos dois desapareceu ao perceberem o que haviam dito. Ambos ficaram vermelhos.

-E..então você gostou? – perguntou ele, receoso.

-Sim... – respondeu Tohru com o rosto em chamas.

Kyo segurou firmemente a mão de Tohru e os dois permaneceram ali até que o sol se pusesse por completo.

O futuro era incerto, mas de uma coisa eles tinham certeza: nascera naquele passeio de domingo um amor puro e sincero que um dia iria florescer.

Realmente... O cantar dos pássaros e o som do vento nas folhas lhes traziam tranqüilidade e paz...

**x FIM x**


End file.
